Rescue Bots: Chase's Past
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: The story of Chase, his two older siblings: Allie and Blurr. What they went through and how they survived Galvertron's wrath.
1. Life Is Always Like This

**10** **Years ago. Chase-4 Blurr- 6 ALlie- 8.**

/ **Chase's Prolog** /"

I HATE YOU!" Allie screamed

"I LOVE YOU!" Blurr screamed louder

"I HATE YOU!" Allie screamed even louder  
"I LOVE YOU!" Blurr screamed loudest.

"H-H-Hush! Galvertron is sleeping! Do you want him to wake up?!" I asked my older yet irresponsible siblings.

"No…" Allie said looking down.

"I guess not." Blurr said rolling his optics.

"Then be quiet and read a book or something quiet." I told them.

"Alright." Blurr said sliding against the wall.

"Yes, Sir." Allie said copying Blurr.

"YOUNGLINGS!" I heard a familiar, disturbing and frightening voice yell.

"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING?!" Galvertron yelled at us and I just froze Blurr grabbed me and put me behind him as Allie stood there.

"We're just staying here, not doing anything." Allie said standing up for us.

"LIE TO ME!" Galvertron said smacking her so hard that she flew across the room.

"SIRE! WHY?!" Blurr asked making sure that I would stay where I was.

"I DO IT FOR YOU'RE WELL BEING!" He yelled at him throwing him next to me hard.

"And as for the youngest….." Galvertron said approaching me and I started to get scarred.

" **LEAVE HIM ALONE!"** Blurr yelled the loudest I've ever heard him yell in my life.

"I don't think so, Chaser. You are mine…." He told me picking me up under my arms.

"P-P-P-Please stop, Galvertron." I yelled as he burned me with a torch.

"Never Chaser. Never." He said jabbing dark energon into my audio receptors.


	2. New Friends, But The Past Is Still There

**Songs used; who better than me from Tarzan Broadway**

 **/Chase's Prolog/**

I woke up with a pain in my audio receptors. I didn't know why, but then the images came out to haunt me. Galvertron, Blurr and Allie getting hurt and dark energon.

"Hello?" I called out but no answer. "Is anyone there? Hello?" I called out again.

I thought nobody was going to come and explain anything to me. Then I saw a green and black mech about my age come towards me.

"Hi! I'm Boulder! Your siblings, Blurr and Allie told me what happened and my carrier, SpeedStar helped you so you're OK now! Blurr told me that your name was Chase. I like that name! What do you like to do for fun?" Boulder asked me and I was able to keep up with him. My brother is Blurr. Why wouldn't I be able to keep up with him?

"What's fun?" I asked him and he looked shocked.

"You don't know what fun is?" he asked me with innocent orange optics and I shook my head 'no.'

"Well, is there a reason why?" He asked me as he sat beside me.

"I was raised to get up early and prepare for whatever Galvertron brings at us." I explained to him sadly. Boulder must have sensed my pain.

"You don't need to explain anything. Allie and Blurr already did. C'mon I'll show you around." Boulder told me and I acknowledged his kindness in spark. I've never met someone like him before. As I fell off the berth that I was on, I figured that he'd laugh at me or hurt me like Galvertron has many times before.

"Are you OK?" Boulder asked me like he actually cared for me. I was surprised.

"Go ahead. Laugh at me. I'm used to it." I replied glumly sitting on the floor.

"Why would I laugh at you?" He asked me and I looked up at him, sadness in my blue optics.

"That's what bots do. I fall, trip or do something wrong and they laugh or push me and Allie or Blurr have to tell them off. That's how it goes." I explained to him and he put his servo out as if to help me up.

"Is this a trick or are you trying to help me?" I asked him and his optics seemed to get kinder as he smiled at me.

"It's to help you, Chase. Just think of me as your older brother." He told me and I did a real smile that's never happened before. I've always faked a smile, a laugh every day of my life. Until today. Boulder is the key to my happiness. I took his servo and he helped me up.

"Trust me, Chase. You are like nobot that I've met before on Cybertron." Boulder told me as we walked outside.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked him because I still had no idea what was going on.

"It's definitely good, my friend." He told me leading me to this ally that had a life time supply of energon!

"So? What aare we gonna do?" I asked him

"Can you tell me what you want to do when you're older?" He told me sliding down a brick building as I did the same.

"Well, my carrier was a police-bot, and I want to do what she did. But you're so cool, I think that I wanna be like you." I told him and he smiled at me.

 **Boulder (Bold) and Chase (Italics) Both (Bold Italics)**

 **You're one of a kind, I can't explain it. You're kind of cool, in a wonderful way.  
Though you're weird, you can make it. And who better than me to teach you.  
Who better than me to set you on your way. This could take some hanging' in there.  
Though with persuasion I can take you on up. Make you change upon, besides the others. And who better than me to lead you. Who better than me to take you all the way? **

****_**Struggling along for years and years.**_ **Until I came along for you. Now it's all coming' together.** _ **And together will see this through you for me and me for you.**_ _I can learn, I can listen. I know there's something. Deep inside but. I need assistance to go the distance._  
 **  
And who better than me.** _To teach me_ _ **.**_ **Who better than me.** _To tell me all you know_ _ **.**_ **Who better than me.** _You reach me._ **Who better than me.** _ **To show them all we know!**_

"You can really teach me!?" I asked him enthusiastic for once in my life.

"Yeah! I can tell that we're already gonna be best friends! And if Galvertron ever tries to hurt you again…. I know a bot. he can kick aft!" He told me and the bot he spoke about sounded cool!

"Can I meet him?" I asked and Boulder looked in thought for a moment.

"Hmm, maybe I don't know….. Yeah you can meet him!" Boulder exclaimed as he and I ran towards a house that looked very well built. As if it took vorons to build. Boulder knocked five times.

 _ **KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.**_

"WHO IS IT?!" A voice yelled and I jumped back, a bit frightened.

"Heatwave? It's me. Boulder?" Boulder hinted. I stayed back as the door opened.

"Hey, Boulder. Is this the kid you were telling me about?" Heatwave asked him and Boulder nodded telling me to come forward and I did ever so slowly.

"So. You're Chase huh?" He asked me and I nodded.

"You know. I have a son about your sister, Allie's age." He told me and I looked up at him.

"Really? Can I meet him?" I asked him, still a bit scarred.

"Sure you can, kid. Blades! C'mere kid!" Heatwave called out for his son.

I then saw an orange and while mech around Allie's age run in here.

"Hi! I'm Blades! What's your name?" Blades asked me and I smiled at him.

"Chase. My name is Chase." I told him and I now knew that I was safe with Boulder.


End file.
